everythingfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Skype "online", "offline" statuses, group things and so on.
If you are online, Skype has a special icon for it. If you are out somewhere, Skype has a special icon for it. Online statuses' icons Online When you are online, anyone can call you and send you messages. If someone calls you, you will see it. And when someone messages you, you will hear a sound. This is the icon: Away If you are away, people can call you freeli, just like in online, but you just have a specific icon for people to know that you are not here. Do not disturb If you have status "do not disturb", people can call and message you freely, but you won't see it, unless you go to their Skype page. If someone's messaging you, you won't hear it. Offline or invisible If you are invisible, people will see you as offline (but they can call you) and you can freely message and call anyone. If you have offline status, noone will be able to call and message you, and you won't be able do that, too. Call forwarding If you turn on call forwarding, if anyone will try to call you, the call will be automatically ended. But you need to have Skype credit or call subscription. Blocked If you blocked someone in Skype, (s)he will see your status as offline and won't be able to call and message you. You can unblock him(her) if you blocked them accidentally. Removed from contacts If someone removed you from contacts or you removed him(her), you will have a specific icon for you to know he removed you or you removed him(her). But, (s)he will be able to call and message you. Group things Group icon If you have a group in contacts (e.g group "Фигня"), you will have this icon, instead of online and other icons. Added someone into the chat If you or someone added someone in a group call or group chat, you will have an icon and then, for example "John added Peter in this chat". Removed (kicked) someone from the chat If you or someone kicked someone (possibly you) from a group, you will have a cross and then, for example "John removed Alex from this chat". Someone left the chat If you added someone to chat, and then (s)he left, there will be a minus and then, for example "Peter left the chat". Chat Edited message If you made a typo, or didn't write everything you wanted, you can edit it. You can right click the message with mouse, or you can click on chat, and then press Shift+Up arrow. You erase or add something and then press Enter. In right of the message will be icon, that's how people know, that you edited this message. Removed message If you don't want this message to be in the chat, you can remove it. You right click the message and press "Remove message". In the right part there will be another icon. And instead of message, there will be written with grey letters "This message has been removed". Time If you wrote the message, for example in 7:01 p.m. You and other people will see the time you wrote the message in the right part of it. For example: Other things Shared contact details If you sent someone a request for them to add you as a contact and they will add you, you will have an icon and written text.